The present application relates to the interaction between a computer such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a communication device, such as a telephone.
The modern trend in the art has been to incorporate more and more intelligence into telephones. For example, cellular phones have been built with a palm operating system therein. Most modern phones include organizers, to do lists, and alarms.
However, it is common for a user to buy a new phone every few years. Moreover, although the phones may include some of the functions desired by the user, the user often buys the phone for the phone functions or looks, rather than for the organizer functions. Many users have both a phone and an organizer.
The present application describes ways of interacting between a personal digital assistant or some other type of computer, and an electronic device such as a telephone.